


Dance For Me

by txmlinsonw



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Dancing Lessons, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Protective Negan (Walking Dead), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 00:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14484993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txmlinsonw/pseuds/txmlinsonw
Summary: The wives prepare a dance number for Valentine's Day. Then, Negan notices there's someone missing. And he can't have that, can he?





	Dance For Me

**Author's Note:**

> I am really bad at dancing so I think that's where my inspiration came from.  
> The wives dance to Partition by Beyonce.  
> "She"/You dance to Gorilla by Bruno Mars.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this!  
> Also, I am open to prompts! Comment here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377365 and help a sister out.
> 
> Xojdm

She watched as the other girls danced and she tried, really tried, to do the same moves that they did. Failing miserably and tripping over her feet.

When Amber gave the idea of doing a sexy dance number for Negan on Valentine's Day, she was the least amused of them all. She knew she wasn't good at dancing. Shit, she hated dancing if it wasn't alone in her room. So now that they had been practicing for some days, she was beginning to think she would be better off dead than embarrasing herself like this in front of Negan and the others.

Tanya really did her best trying to teach her some moves, even staying longer with her after practice was over. But she just wasn't good at it. So when the day came, she locked herself up in one of the cells, knowing the other girls wouldn't find her there.

 

Upstairs, indeed, the other wives searched like crazy for her. They had all been dressing up and making each other's makeup, and then all of the sudden, there was one of them missing. They prayed Negan wouldn't notice, maybe finding it disrespectful if he did.

Once Negan came back from one of his usual trips, he walked right to his wives's room. They said they had a surprise and he was dying to see it. 

"Dear wives, daddy is home!" he announced himself as he walked in. The women had prepared it all, some red lights, a special seat for Negan and even a heart-shaped letter they had all contributed on. Negan was more than amused. He knew these last months he had been _extra_ nice to them but he didn't expect this, not at all. He looked around curiously and sat down, leaving Lucille by his side as he waited for them. Not long after that, music started playing on the two stereos Negan had gotten for them on one of his runs.

"Beyonce?" He asked himself as he laughed softly, surprisingly familiar with the song. "Oh, shit" He whispered as the show started.

It wasn't too long till Negan noticed there was a certain full-of-sass girl missing. There were only five of his wives, all of them moving to the beat, looking at him sexily and even, at a moment, coming close to him and touching him here and there. Also, Amber even did a pole dance. _Where the fuck did they get the pole!?_ He would be lying if he said he wasn't getting turned on by this, but the fact that this particular song referred to him as _daddy_ , reminded him of which one of his wives was the most kinky. 

_Her._

When the dance was over he congratulated them all, obviously thanking them for the show and all the effort he knew they put into this. Frankie intended to give him a massage, and that's where he snapped.

"Where is she?" He asked, stopping everyone on their tracks.

 

 

She could hear the song blasting through the whole Sanctuary. Once she was sure she could come out, she quickly walked to her room and locked herself in there, sighing as she did. She looked at herself on the mirror she had hanging on the wall. For a moment she felt beautiful, all dressed up in black with a makeup style that made her lips and her eyes stand out. Even like that, she whished she had something, anything, to give to Negan.

Amber had the pole dance, Frankie had the massages, Sherry had the style/singing and Tanya would bake the most tasteful cakes she had ever tried. 

And there she was, knowing that, if Negan noticed she wasn't there, he would be angry. And there would be punishment. 

She was reminded of that when the door shook open and Negan grinned to her, Lucille resting on his shoulder.

 

"Well look at who is alive and well!" He said as he walked in. He looked at her up and down, noticing she was upset. He left Lucille by the door as he closed it and walked towards her, softly placing his hand on her chin and making her look up to his eyes. "What's wrong inside that pretty head of yours, doll?" He asked, truly concerned. She was the youngest of all the wives, but also the one he was most open to.

"Nothing..." She trailed off. "I am sorry" She whispered.

Negan let out a whistle and looked at her, now his expression changing to dominance as his jaw clenched.

"Care to explain why you weren't there with the others?" He said. "Where you busy giving some other fucker a lap dance?"

"No!" She quickly said. "No, I wasn't, Negan." She stopped and looked down. "I was hiding."

His eyebrows snapped up and he let go on her chin, now sitting down on her bed and patting his lap. "Come here." He said gently. She did as he said and at down on his lap, his arms going around her waist and holding here there. "Now tell me, baby, why in the world where you hiding?"

She sighed, too embarrassed to talk clearly. "I can't dance." She said in a little inaudible whisper.

"Speak up, babygirl. You know I don't like when you babble." He said, moving a strand of her out of her face and placing it behind her ear.

"I can't dance" She repeated, louder this time. She was looking down to his chest, too scared to look at his eyes.

And then, she heard his laugh.

"What?" Negan asked as he laughed. "Oh, please. Doll, I've seen you dance before. I strongly disagree on what you just stated."

Her eyebrows tensed in confusion. "What? You haven't seen me dance. I don't!"

"Yes, you do. When you are alone, or at least think you are." He commented, making her blush roughly as she looked up to his eyes. "There you are." He chuckled. "Now, baby, I know you might be a little shy. But dancing? Hell, you are very fucking good at it." 

She shrugged softly and looked down. She still thought the opposite.

"But still, today is Valentine's Day, and there's only one of my wives who hasn't given me anything" He said, making her look up to him again.

_Oh, not, not that look._

"So get ready, baby girl, because you are dancing to me." 

She stood up from his legs and looked for excuses. "B-But I don't have any music!"

"Already took care of that." He said, snapping his fingers. Fat Joey came in with a radio and placed it on the floor next to Negan, then excusing himself and walking out. Not once looking up to her, knowing Negan would smash his skull in if he did. Then, Negan pressed play.

He looked at her, his eyes almost consuming her. She didn't move.

"Dance. To. Me." He said in a tone that let her know he wouldn't repeat himself. She swallowed hard and nodded slowly. In sync with the song, she slowly started swinging her hips. She was scared he wouldn't like it, but she knew she had to have confidence in order to do her best.

 

_"Look what you're doing, look what you've done"_

 

She moved her hands up her body, making him follow her fingers. Her movements slowly grew stronger, her confidence blooming as she bit her lip and made her way towards him. She kneeled on the floor and crawled to his lap, her hands too close to his crotch. She smiled softly to him as she stood up again, opening up her blouse and letting him see her brassiere. "Shit" He whispered, clearly amused as she moved slowly, turning around and almost sitting in his lap but not making contact yet, letting him see the panoram. She was getting turned on too, for the first time feeling like she was good at this. 

Then, she turned around again and, in sync with the music, sat down on his lap, one of her legs on each side. Not breaking eye contact, she pressed him down on the bed until he was laying down under her. She circled her hips, feeling him hardening as she did. Then, gave his neck slow little kisses and made her way to his ear, just then whispering to the lyrics: _"daddy, it's yours",_ and making him groan as his hands held her ass and pressed her down to seek more friction.

But she wasn't having it. She got up, smiling to him and continuing to do her little dance and enjoying the look on his face. She took her shorts off, giving him a good sight of her ass and teasing him with it. Her hands went to her back, taking off her brassiere and letting him see her breasts.

It wasn't long till Negan grew impatient and got up, almost yanking her into a rough kiss. She moaned softly, letting herself go as he entered her tongue into her mouth and his hands squeezed her ass. He picked her up and took her to the bed, laying her there and taking off his jacket and shirt quickly. "You" He said as he did the same with his pants and underwear. "Are about to get so fucked"

She smiled to him and bit her lip as she looked at his body. Then, he took her panties off, licking his lips as he finally saw her naked again. It had only been two days but he was surprised to say he did miss her body.

He was kissing her neck when she, in between little gasps, said: "Daddy, can I ride your cock?"

That question and the way she said it almost made Negan come right there. "Of course, baby girl" He said, flipping them over, making their private parts touch and both of them moan softly.

He helped her and placed himself on her entrance. Then, she was slowly sitting down, when he groaned. "Sorry, baby, but daddy needs your sweet little pussy" And with that, he snapped his hips up, filling her to the hilt and making her moan loudly. "Fuck, daddy!" She cried, in some pain.

After a few seconds, she started moving up and down, making them both gasp and moan. His hands held her hips, helping her move as he felt like he was in heaven. She leaned down, her hands in each side of the bed as she moved her hips and fucked herself onto him, hard and fast enough to keep him on the age of madness. He used that position an kissed her neck, her chest, and last but not least, he took one of her nipples into his mouth.

"Oh, G-God!" She moaned as he snapped his hips at the same time and fucked her merciless. "Negan!" She cried.

He groaned and flipped them over again, grabbing a hold of her hips hard enough to leave bruises, and fucking her hard like a speeding bullet.

"It's daddy for you, baby" He groaned as she arched her back as she begged for more. "You like how daddy fucks you? You like how I make you mine?" He asked. She cried. "Yes, yes, yes!" 

"You've been a bad girl, baby. Teasing daddy like that?" He asked, stopping his movements as his right hand moved to her neck and pressed enough to let her breath. "Not cool, darling" He whispered as he leaned down to kiss her roughly. She kissed him too, and then he started moving hard again. She moaned into his mouth, her hands on his back.

He noticed his walls started to tighten, making him groan as he fucked her harder. "You can't cum till daddy says you can, baby" He whispered on her ear. She was about to nod, but his hands left her neck and moved down to circle her clit, making her cry out his name.

"Please, daddy! Please!" She cried as her hips moved uncontrollably. "I'll be a good girl!"

"Will you?" He asked, hand moving faster on her. "Will you dance for daddy again when he tells you to?"

"Yes! Yes, I will!" She cried, doing her best not to cum. "Negan, please!"

"Cum, baby girl. Cry out my name." He ordered and she certainly obeyed, her eyes full of tears of pleasure as she came hard and screamed his name.

He kept on fucking her hard, his hips touching her thighs as he filled her up. It was only matter of seconds for him to cum inside of her, groaning and moaning her name as well as some incoherent words.

Once he came down from his high, he slipped out of her body and looked down at entrance, licking his lips as his white-sticky seed came out of her. He loved that sight. "Fucking hell, doll" He said as he climbed up her body again and kissed her full of pasion.

"Do you really think I am a good dancer?" She asked when they separated. He chuckled.

"Yes, baby girl. You just proved that point to us both." He smiled down to her. "Don't you ever feel like you are less than them. You are amazing, in your own, lovely and marvelous way. Amazing."

 

 

 


End file.
